


《AO一体好嗨哦》

by chatchat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP, 桶已经成年, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatchat/pseuds/chatchat
Summary: 只是失去记忆的杰森想起了迪克是谁的故事
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	《AO一体好嗨哦》

最后一击。武士刀在空气中划出寒意，干脆利索的轨迹，没有任何的拖泥带水。某个瞬间，刀刃的寒光映到了那个男人的脸上。有些东西在他心里动了一下。他站到雷肖古身后，一股奇怪的感觉让他不得不回味咀嚼几分钟前的打斗。所有的举动，牵绕着他心里那块虚无却实实在在存在的地方。像一座冰山猛的塌陷了一块，他用沙哑的声音，破碎的叫出了他的名字：Gray..son...

杰森陶德最近尝试着去想起以前的事情，但每次走到咫尺的时候，剧烈的疼痛总是让他无法继续。他太想知道到底发生了什么，就像一只不知道玻璃缸的鱼，但记忆并不是7秒。他把这种无处发泄的愤懑发泄到训练上。无数次的在练习场挥洒汗水，他红着眼睛手起刀落，精准利索地打中一个又一个目标。他在任务中从不说话，下手越来越狠，仿佛这样就可以从这种不明不白的状态中解放出来。

挣扎只会越陷越深。

又是一个夜晚。 没有月亮，没有萤火虫。一切都是那么的安静。他抽出自己的刀，把它放到床头。他低头掏出一个飞镖，摩挲着它的刀刃，用指腹试探着刀尖的锋利。又开始隐隐作痛了…他记得这种甩手的动作……不，还有更多…但是生理上的疼痛迫使他终止了回想。他躺在床上，盯了会儿天花板，然后闭眼……

怎么会这么热？这是夏天，但他开了空调。况且这个地方也不应该这么热。杰森皱了皱眉，把被子掀开了一半，露出他的上半身。精瘦的躯体裸露在空气中，毛孔因体内的燥热而打开，往外分泌着细细的汗液。不知不觉他湿透了鬓发。太不对劲了，杰森拿起床头的水杯，一饮而尽。但这些水就像泼到了撒哈拉沙漠里，除了生成更热的蒸汽，没有任何作用。红晕慢慢的显在他脸颊上，连耳朵也没有避免。因为翻来覆去而弄乱的头发，发根湿连在一起，在头皮上又潮又热。他在被子里来回折腾，企图让自己好受一点。但连和布料的细小摩擦都让他烦躁无比。 杰森干脆闭上眼睛强迫自己入睡，冥想是个好办法。

他突然想起一双手，带着薄茧的手，曾经摸过他的头发，拍过他的肩膀。一切都变的那么的真是，他想起温暖的手心，握住他的……不知不觉，杰森已经在被窝里握住自己的阴茎开始一个手活了，他的手心被自己的粘液打湿，腥湿的气味从被子缝隙里钻出来，刺激着他的嗅觉。他挺动着腰臀，收缩着手心，撸动着自己的性器，还不够。杰森只觉得一切都越来越热，他觉得自己像篝火上的一锅水，在没人的森林里安静的被煮沸。他长大了嘴巴，吸进微凉的空气，又立刻转头咬住枕头压下到嘴边的呻吟。 太热了，他蹬掉了被子，赤裸着侧着身自慰。快感冲击着他的感官，他看不清东西，拼尽全力想抓住一点东西。但他周围什么也没有。杰森急切的想要一些东西，他知道他曾经有过那个，有过一些美好的东西，一个声音在他脑海里出现，一个人在他脑海里出现了。那个人会轻声的叫他小翅膀……他突然想起这个傻名字。这点记忆让他更难受，他不明白自己到底是谁，发生了什么，一切都是为什么。他没有时间去想那些，他在慢慢成结……那个结慢慢在他手心里胀大…他的感官像是突然放大了一百倍。

不, 不……拜托……

他的眼睫毛被泪水沾湿，他闻到各种气味，包括那把武士刀上的，和那个人打过架残留下来的他的味道。杰森看向那把武士刀，沙哑的呢喃他的名字。 

Grayson……

他咬着嘴唇，把那把刀拿了过来。鼻子贴在上面，是迪克的信息素。它不容分说的冲进他身体里。杰森搂着那把刀，沉浸在那股熟悉的感觉里。他本来是Alpha，他不该对迪克的信息素有这种反应的。两个Alpha不会因为信息素吸引，他们会打架，然后被迪克操到成结。然而当杰森感觉到自己流出的一股湿热液体时，一切都已经太晚了。他睁大眼睛，感觉到他小腹里面剧烈的灼烧感。

“…..啊!”

他抓紧了那把刀，呜咽着用身体蹭压，以为这样会减缓他的感觉。但一切都于是无补。

他体会到以前那种默契的配合，他感受到爱人温暖的目光，同时他的身体里热的要灼伤他，子宫开始在他身体里成型。杰森痛苦的抓住那把刀，只有微弱的味道能够安抚他的痛感。第一层记忆的海浪向他涌过来，重重的拍打在他赤裸的身体上。迪克总会带着好死不死的笑意逼他说实话。兄长会哄着他用一些下流的东西。他在迪克面前自慰，对着他打飞机，然后沾着自己的精液扩张。杰森的手指上挂满了白色液体，抠进自己的肛门，把自己的精液送进去，为爱人的进入做润滑。迪克会舔他的腰背，舔他的脊沟。湿热的舌尖在他的脊背上留下水渍，杰森一开始不会叫床，后来被迪克教的总是叫到迪克眼红。  
迪克会咬在他脖子上，在眩晕中把他操到失禁，让他整个下身都是一团糟。然后在他不服气的时候，温柔的摸摸他的头，就像他真的是迪克的弟弟一样。

杰森出了太多的汗，向记忆深处进发本就不是什么容易的事，在加上身体在重塑。然而杰森对此一无所知。他只知道疼，和快感。二者交织起来，向训练一条猎犬一样，一边给他肉，一边给他鞭子。最差的是，大脑会把它们建立联系。他从痛苦中寻觅着甜蜜，也认为痛苦本身就是甜蜜的一部分。杰森的屁股已经湿透了，他身下的被褥也被他弄湿。本来就湿气重的地方，现在由多了太多的淫靡和兽性。

当第一层海浪到来的时候，也许是带来欢愉，也许有些恼怒。但面对深海，除了恐惧，还有什么呢？

杰森紧皱着眉头，越来越多的记忆开始拽着他下沉。

“不……迪克……不”

他看到更多的争吵，更多的不和。他看到自己在地板上睡觉，看到哥谭下水道口冒着的水汽。杰森再次听到父母的争吵。接着他听见肋骨断裂的声音和人渣们的求饶声。肮脏的血液和被打掉的牙齿被喷在杰森的脸上，他没来的及伸手去挡。再放下的时候看到的只有一张变态的脸庞。杰森握紧了拳头，狠狠的砸在那张令人作呕的脸上。他想起那些夜巡，他要把它们发泄出来，虽然他并不知道他为什么要发泄。直到他看到那只黑色的蝙蝠。

他并不恐惧，他只有愤怒。

杰森用尽力气才从记忆里抽身而出，像经历暴风雨后劫后余生的人一样，大口的喘着气。他气恨的抹了一把自己分泌的液体，眼睛里不再有丝毫的无措.

他要做他该做的事情。

复仇

然后。也许是本能，也许是发泄。

他要去找他在深海里看到的那一抹蓝，不该出现在深海里的一抹蓝。

他的Dickie Bird。


End file.
